


爱情的模样-13

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	爱情的模样-13

回到北京你开始了每年的固定项目，给爸妈当劳力，挨家挨户送年货。  
台北的陈先生也从大鸡腿搬回了自己家。  
三十的晚上，陪爸妈看着越来越无趣的春晚，你发信息给同样无聊的陈信宏。  
【阿老师，我觉得如果你能上春晚的话，春晚收视率肯定会激增哈哈哈~】  
【是哦？但我们这样的节目可能会无法通过审核诶~】  
想了想这些年他们每次参加综艺时候不受控的场面……你表示认同。  
【也对啦，你们太容易失控了~央视爸爸怕是都控制不住你们… …】  
【我自己的话还好啦，你不知道哦？我还有上过“开讲了”之类的节目诶，我也算正能量偶像好不好！】  
【好的！正能量偶像~】  
【一一，不如我帮你订返程机票吧，我看初六的就不错~】

等了很久都没有等到你的回复，他以为是自己太心急惹得你不高兴了。  
其实你不过就是去吃饺子了而已…  
快到零点的时候看见他的信息，你马上拨通了电话。  
“陈信宏，新年好，传统的新年好，祝你新的一年身体健康，事事顺利。”  
“林一，新年好，祝你年年新年胜旧年。”  
你知道他肯定还惦记着你没回复的信息。  
“老陈，我初六去台北诶~我刚被我妈喊去吃饺子，吃完才看到你的信息。机票我已经买好了，初六见噢~”  
“一一，台北的烟花超美，希望明年能和你一起看。”

你把自己正在谈恋爱的事儿告诉了爸妈，他们也没有觉得意外。  
毕竟每天电话和信息不断，就算你不说他们也能猜到了。  
爸妈一直都知道你的分寸，也没有问的过多，毕竟能让他们的宝贝女儿每天都像在蜜罐里一样甜就已经合格了。  
而这次你是真的还不敢讲，你的男朋友是那位天团主唱。

去机场的路上，林妈一直跟你说到了台湾要好好照顾自己，按时吃饭睡觉。  
爸爸默默的开着车，下了车帮你把行李托运办好。  
爸爸妈妈目送你过了海关，看你义无反顾的朝着自己的爱情飞去。  
到了台北，拿到行李的那一刻，你才知道唠叨的妈妈和寡言的爸爸给了你多么厚重的爱。  
【现代化交通很方便，随时带你到想念的人身边】  
【现代化交通也很残酷，所有的孩子都会离父母越来越远】

拖着行李箱找到陈信宏送你时候那个停车位，你看到驾驶位上全副武装的男人好像在打瞌睡。  
内心的激动冲散了拿到行李时的感伤，所以林妈叫你小没良心，你不反驳。  
像是某种心电感应，车里打瞌睡的人突然抬头看向你的方向。  
仿佛好久都没见面，又好像昨天还在一起，你们在狭小的空间里拥抱着，努力平复着小别后激动的心情。  
但大概每对热恋中的人都是这样吧，短暂的分别带来的是更浓郁的爱。

从机场回去的路上，为了分散他刚刚在停车场突然燃起的欲望，你很努力的给他讲着过年在家时知道的每一个亲戚的八卦。  
而陈信宏根本连人物关系都捋不清，也会在你需要回应的时候及时回应你，并且没有放松每一脚油门。  
其实你们都忍耐了很久，但每次看着他急的像个毛头小子的样子，你不仅想笑，还想逗他。

“阿老师，你油门干嘛给的这么急，好像很急吼！”  
“你不知道我为什么这么急哦？”陈信宏依然专心的看着路仿佛能快一点到家。  
“啊？我不知道诶~你油门踩这么死很危险啦~腿会不会酸啊？我帮你揉揉~”  
说着就把手摸上了他的腿。  
“林一，你再这样的话，我不保证等会儿不会发生车震… …”  
“好的，你好好开车，我乖乖的~”

你大概是被陈信宏推着进了他家，门刚刚关好就忙着寻找对方的唇。  
彼此借着喘息的时间脱掉鞋袜，他像上次在你家那样让你面对着他坐在他的腿上。  
“上次你好朋友在，一一。这次我们要把上次没做完的功课做完哦~”  
他的吻忙着从耳垂到锁骨，还有时间在你耳边把这句话说完。  
此刻的你被他吻到慢慢变软，回应的是他最想听到的低声呻吟。

你坐在他的腿上，双腿之间感受着他对你的思念。  
激烈的拥吻着对方，两双手忙着将彼此的外衣和内衣剥落。  
大手抚摸你光滑的背，将束缚解开。低下头含住你胸口的甜美，用舌尖画着圈。  
你的手从他双臂下绕过去，像是抓住了救命稻草一样抓着他宽厚的肩膀。  
夕阳下的房间里余温还没有散去，室内的温度随着你们的动情再度攀升。

脱掉最后的遮挡，他看着怀里的你，眼底的蜜都快渗出来了。  
“别看，你这样我会不好意思。”  
“刚刚我开车的时候，你可没有不好意思，好像怕我腿酸还要给我揉腿吼~”  
“啊~可我后来不是乖乖的吗？”  
“林一，那你知道我在急什么了哦？你好像也蛮急的诶~”  
他的手伸向你两腿之间的秘密花园，却突然被你叫停。  
“我们还没有洗手吧，陈信宏~”

没等他反应过来，你便拽着他走向卫生间去洗手。  
看着在空气中坚挺的小阿信，陈信宏老师只能无奈的随你，反正他已经忍很久了，再忍耐一分钟也没再差的。  
洗完手他一下就抱起你回到了沙发上，恢复刚才两个人的姿势，就好像洗手这件事从来没发生。  
你主动含住他柔软的唇，细细吮吸，听着耳边的呼吸越来越急。  
秘密花园也早就在他的爱抚下潮湿的的不像话。

看你的脸热的微微发红，像一颗刚刚马上就成熟的桃子，他突然想逗逗你。  
“一一，你急么？”  
“哈？就还好~”你以为马上就要开始了，根本没想到他会突然停下来问这句话。  
“还好哦~是吗？我好想…..你想吗？”他轻轻的用自己的坚硬的地方蹭着你最柔软的地方。  
你才想起这个家伙的本性就是大魔王，可是为什么他这样却让人身体发酥，双腿发软呢？  
“嗯，我也好想……”  
“你想什么？”大魔王明明自己已经很急，却还是不想放过怀里的小兔子呢。  
“想你…..你知道的…..”  
“哈？我不知道诶，小林一的心思有点难猜齁~”  
“你知道的啊~”  
听你带着哭腔说出这句话，大魔王终于抬起你然后轻轻的进入了你。

这种姿势让他得以刺探你最深深深处的秘密。  
在不断的深入中，你头发突然散开来，撒弄着两个人的胸口。  
这对于两个动情的人，似乎成为了一种让人更兴奋的催化剂。  
他抱着你站起身，两个人谁都不想分开。  
你的双腿盘在他有力的腰上，臀被他用力的托住。  
你们走向卧室的每一步，都让他更彻底的深入你的身体。

他把你放到床上，拿出放在枕边的小雨衣带好。  
刚才的运动有些累，你懒懒的趴在那里，在他看来似乎成为了一种邀请。  
他俯下身去再一次深深的进入你，他享受你在每一次撞击后的低呼或呻吟，撩开背后的头发，在贴近你的那一刻亲吻你的后背。  
每当将你带到一个高潮，你的甬道用力的夹着他的那一刻，他在自我满足的同时也会享受的加快冲刺。  
最后你们才能一起get orgasm。

大概只有最俗气的“干柴烈火”那四个字才能形容你们刚结束的那一场运动。  
他把你的下身擦拭干净，又将浴缸里的水放满。  
把你放进浴缸后，他也迈了进去。  
一开始你们还会有一句没一句的聊着刚刚的激情。  
过了一会儿你感受到了小阿信又在浴缸里悄悄顶着你。

你不可思议的看着陈信宏“嘿~阿信老师！我们刚刚结束诶~”  
“一一，我真的不是老陈噢~”  
“噗~你是为了要证明这个吗？”  
“不是了啦~我哪有那么幼稚！我只不过是，太想要你了… …”  
“但我今天真的有点累了，让我好好休息一晚好吗亲爱的，明天喂饱你，好不好？”  
看你难得这么快认怂，不隐瞒自己的真实想法，他也心疼你舟车劳顿，就只好作罢。  
“那好吧，你说话要算话哦~如果不把我喂饱哦~我就…. ”  
“你就怎样？”  
“我就忍……”

以前他在演唱会talking的时候，说话声音很性感会让所有迷妹尖叫。  
他写的词里经常会有大人才能看懂的句子。  
他可能真的有魔法吧，让你深深的陷入其中，无法自拔。


End file.
